The Alcoholism Services Center will continue to provide those services rendered under the Alcohol Problems Program, with a few additions, and with a broader and more in depth approach to educating the community and the young people. The Alcoholism Services Center will operate as the only agency in Hinds County which provides casework, food tickets, justifiable transportation, and supportive individual contact to poor alcoholics in a noninstitutional setting. The program will concentrate on services to individuals and families affected by alcoholism, community education through schools and group meetings and follow-up services to alcoholics in conjunction with the medical, social and institutional segments of the community.